


Clubs and Things

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Corny Pickup Lines, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: “Praise kink with Sam?”
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Clubs and Things

**Author's Note:**

> “Holy shit, you’re so fucking sexy like that.” and “You taste like fucking candy.”
> 
> "I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss/fuck you senseless right now"
> 
> I hope yall like it!!! and thank yall so much for requesting this, I’ve been wanting to write something like this for a while lol
> 
> ALSO, some of this may have come from Black Mirror Striking Vipers lol

The club was crowded, but the music they were playing kept you moving so you didn’t mind. It was a girls night out with your friends for the first time in months and you needed this. You were dressed in a fitted olive green dress that stopped midthigh and a pair of matching flats.

You stood at the bar moving to the music as you waited for the bartender to notice you. You smiled when you locked eyes with the cutie next to you and bowed your head before turning and facing the other man next to you. Your heart skipped a beat when you locked eyes with him and your smile widened as you looked away.

You could feel him looking at you, but you refused to look back at him.

“Hey,” he said as he leaned closer to you.

“Hey,” you continued to move to the music and chanced a glance at the newcomer. The corner of your lips turned up in response to his smile.

“You here by yourself?” he asked, fully turning to face you.

You continued to move to the music as you shrug your shoulders. “So far,” your response caused him to chuckle out loud.

“Would you like to change that?” he asked. You turn and face him now, the smile on your face growing even more. “Let me buy you a drink. Bartender, let me get a Vodka Sunrise and a… Long Island Iced Tea.” He locked eyes with you as he spoke. His smile lit up his entire face.

“What makes you think I like Long Islands?” you asked, trying to hold back your smile.

“Maybe I know what you like,” he was sure of himself, the way he stood told you how confident he was.

“You know you’re corny, right?” you reached up and pinched his nose and laughed when he bent down to kiss you.

“Yeah, but you love it,” he responded.

“What are you doing here, Sam? I thought you were hanging out with your friends,” you giggled as he began to kiss your face.

“We decided to have a guys night out and we ended up here,” the smirk on his face told you that it was all his idea seeing that his friends were dating your friends.

You rolled your eyes and reached for your drink. As you drank, you looked him up and down. He was wearing dark jeans and a fitted black shirt. His gold cross hung around his neck and you reached up and pulled it bringing his lips back to yours.

The two of you couldn’t keep your hands off each other on a normal day, and when you added alcohol it got 10x worse.

“I can’t believe you wore this dress, Y/N,” Sam said as his fingertips skimmed the hem of your dress.

You clenched your thighs as his fingers moved higher under your dress, “Sam, we’re in public. You gotta stop.”

_“I really don’t care. You still look hot, and I’m trying not to fuck you senseless right now,”_ Sam replied. His hand completely disappeared underneath your dress and his fingers skimmed the edge of your panties. His other arm pulled you closer so that no one could see and his fingers slipped passed the elastic band. His fingers gently rubbed your clit and your eyes fluttered closed. Sam slipped his fingers into your core and you shivered as he gave a few shallow pumps. 

He pulled his fingers out of you and licked them clean, _“You taste like fucking candy.”_ he moaned at the taste of you.

Your face grew hot at his actions, “You can’t-”

“There they are,” you heard a booming voice next to you and you pulled away from Sam.

“Hey, Bucky,“ you greeted the super soldier and reached for a hug.

"Hey, Y/N. I knew it wouldn’t take long for Sam to find you. He somehow convinced us to come out tonight even though we all wanted to stay in,” Bucky explained.

“Yeah, this one can be very persuasive when he wants to be,” you responded looking back at Sam.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I like what I like.”

You rolled your eyes and continued to drink your drink, “You’re planning on getting me drunk, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” he joked. “Hurry up and finish so I can get you another one.”

You rolled your eyes once again, and Sam grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. “Roll those eyes again, and we’re going to have a problem. Do you understand me?”

You nodded your head and stepped closer to him.

“Good girl,” he rubbed his finger along your bottom lip before placing a gentle kiss on your lips. His hands moved to your hips as you finished your first drink and started your second.

“You wanna dance?” he asked when you finished your drink and led you to the dancefloor. His large frame parted the crowd easily. People were practically jumping out of his way as he walked.

The two of you danced for what seemed like hours. Bucky continued to bring the two of you drinks, alternating between alcohol and water because he had “to make sure both of you stayed hydrated.”

You’d lost count of your drinks, but your focus was completely on Sam. His hands roamed your body constantly as the two of you danced. The way he touched you started a fire in your belly, a fire only he could put out.

You bit your lip and stared into his eyes, “You ready to head out?”

Sam smirked, “You ready to leave your friends already?”

You almost rolled your eyes again, but you remembered his earlier promise and stopped yourself. “They’ll understand.”

You took his hand and lead him from the dancefloor and straight to the door and right into your Lyft. Your ride home was peaceful. You laid your head on Sam’s shoulder, and he interlaced your hands and rubbed your knuckles. You knew this softness would only last until you got home, and you couldn’t wait. Your excitement began to show. Your knee began to bounce, and you constantly checked your phone for the time.

When you finally pulled up to your house, you practically dragged Sam out of the car. You hadn’t made it far into the house before the two of you had stripped each other of your clothes.

“Look at my baby girl,” Sam said as you knelt before him. He stroked himself, smirking as you licked your lips. He moved closer to you, and your mouth fell open instantly. He slowly inched himself into your mouth and continued until he bottomed out. He held himself still for a moment and watched you.

“Do you know how beautiful you look?” he asked. He slowly pulled out of your mouth and pushed back in. Your eyes began to water as his pace increased. His fingers dug into your scalp as he continued to use your moth to get himself off.

“You feel so good around me. I can’t wait to fuck that pretty pussy of yours,” he continued. Your hands grabbed his thighs in an attempt to bring him closer. Suddenly he pulled out of your mouth and came on your face. Rope after rope of his sticky cum landed on your face and you tried your hardest to catch as much of it in your mouth.

_“Holy shit you’re fucking sexy like that._ Did’ya know that?” Sam asked as he stared down at you.

You nodded at his question. It was something he’d told you many times. Something you had seen first-hand thanks to a mirror and a video camera.

Seeing that he was still hard even though he just came, you knew it was going to be a long night. And boy oh boy, were you ready for it.


End file.
